


Black As Night

by Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A touch of angst cause I couldn't help it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bad Puns, Banter, But it's near the end, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fun, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, barely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Yang finds a black cat one stormy night.(Check out Bad Habits if you haven't already, tell me what ya think in the comments)





	Black As Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've done, but I'm posting it. Enjoy!

Yang remembered a time she told Ruby so long as they lived together, the only pet they'd have under their roof was Zwei whenever dad needed them to watch him. Not because she had anything against having a pet for their house, it's more of a financial thing. Her job can only cover so much ground, after all. However, the compromise would be when Ruby got a job, she could bring in any animal she could afford. So, knowing all of that, Yang managed to completely go against her own words today. "Ruby's gonna throw a fit when she sees you..." She sighed to the shivering bundle clutching tightly to her chest. "But you're cute, she'll get over it."

Earlier, Yang was going on a simple walk. Just a little bit of a release that didn't include destroying a rival club by accident. Mostly. And on the way back, it began to pour. She didn't mind the rain usually, but it was coming down pretty hard, and she really didn't want to be soaked. She began cutting through alleyways and sticking near buildings with an overhanging roof, that's when she heard it. The sound was so soft, she's surprised she heard it over the pitter-patter of rain against the concrete. The distinct sound of a meowing cat. She followed the sound to a pile of boxes, where she found an utterly sopping and shivering black cat. Before she could stop herself, she scooped them up and picked up the pace to home.

That brings everything back to the present, here she was, bursting through the door to her house. "Ruby, I'm home! Promise you won't be mad, I've got dinner tonight!"

Ruby popped up from her spot on the couch, "Why would I be--" her eyes drifted to what Yang was holding, "--what do you got there...?"

"Ah, before you throw my words back at my face when we talked about having pets--" Of course, it was this time the cat chose to answer for itself, meowing and hoping onto the ground at her feet. Yang chuckled, "--looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"...sis, you know I love you, but right now you're being so unfair!"

"You bring Weiss over all the time, shouldn't that be enough?"

Ruby's face flushed as red as her namesake while her voice went up an octave, "Weiss isn't my pet, she's my friend!"

Yang shrugged, "Could have fooled me. Then again, you both follow eachother around like lost pets."

"Don't you try to change the subject! That cat, what are we going to do about it?"

She snapped her fingers, "Damn, nearly had you...we're gonna keep her of course."

"Her? And are you serious?"

"I got a feeling. And yes, very."

Ruby crossed her arms, "Ugh, you said we'd get to pick one together when I got a job...but you're lucky she's cute."

Yang fist pumped, "Ha, yes! Now I just need you to seduce Weiss to get us some cat food funds!"

"I take it back, you're the worst!"  
______________________________________________________

Blake couldn't believe her situation. Not only did she manage to get herself snatched by a human, but now they're making her a pet! She wished she could have protested somehow...but it's been so long since she's had a decent meal or place to sleep...so, she just dried herself off while the humans fought. They both had...personality, she'll give them that.

"So, what are we gonna name her?" Yang asked Ruby, attention now back on her.

"I dunno, what if she already has a name?"

"Shoot, I didn't even think of that. She might have an owner already...well, their loss."

"Yang!"

"What? I found her and I love her already, they'll have to fight me for the right to even visit."

Blale rolled her eyes as best she could in her current form. This Yang really was a hothead. Oddly endearing considering she's saying this under the belief that Blake was a simple cat. To what length would she go for a friend perhaps? She shook herself out of those thoughts. She might as well tell them her name so she doesn't get some ridiculous one.

"What if we call her Nightcrawler?"

"Ruby no. So much no."

Like that, she really didn't want that. So, she peered around for something to type on, a laptop would be great--ah, there on the couch. Must be Ruby's. Blake hopped onto the couch cushion in front of the laptop, but paused. Just who has so many tabs open about weapons? What a strange pair these two are. She did her best to open a new tab, hard when you've got paws, but she did it. Thankfully they were too engrossed to notice her. She tapped the keys one at a time, slowly, as her paw would smash other keys of she did it too hard.

Once her full first name was spelled out, she deemed her work to be done.

"Oh, no, don't play with my laptop, it's a delicate instrument." Chided Ruby, who had finally noticed Blake. She picked her up carefully and up her on the floor, turning back to her laptop. Her brows raised to her hairline almost at what she saw. "Yang...how about Blake?"

"That...actually sounds pretty good. Where'd you get that one?"

"The cat."

Yang laughed, "Seriously, did you look it up?"

"No...Blake typed it."

Yang laughed harder.

"I'm not kidding Yang! Look!"

But, that night, Blake's actions were labled a coincidence. And that suited her just fine, it was admittedly funny to watch the humans interact. ' I wonder how long I'll have to stay...'  
______________________________________________________

Yang knew she couldn't take care of Blake on her funds alone. While it may have been said in jest, she really needed help, and Weiss was the only person she knew could afford it. "Rubes, you bringing Ice Queen today?"

"Yeah, we've got a test Monday and...well, you know how she is. ' I'm not letting my Dolt of a friend fall behind ' and stuff. So Study Sunday is a go."

"Great, when I get home, I've got a few things to ask of her." She gave Blake a little pat as she sat by her on the counter. She noted Blake wasn't opposed to them touching her despite only having her for a day. Good, that meant she was fitting in just fine. "Alright Blake, Weiss has got some weaknesses I need you to keep track of."

Blake blinked up at her.

"The biggest one is cute things. Dogs, cats, Ruby--"

"Hey!"

"Keep flipping the pancakes you dork, I'm giving Blake the run down. And I called you cute!"

Ruby grumbled insults under her breath.

Yang continued, "Anyway, I need you to use that. Weiss will help us no doubt, but I want to minimize the obviously fake complaining. She's got trouble with feelings and stuff. Can't offer help without making it seem like a pain. It's up to you to win her over since Ruby wouldn't go through with my brilliant seduction plan--" Yang was interrupted by a hot pancake to the face.

"Why would I?! You wanted me to answer the door in nothing but an apron!"

"It's a classic!"

"You suck!"

Blake wasn't used to behavior like this. The bickering, the ease of conversation, the...warmth. It all felt natural, nothing faked or tense. It was so strange, but it was growing on her. Ruby with her boundless energy, Yang with her sunny disposition, and today she'll be meeting one of their friends. She wondered if she'll grow fond of them as quickly as she has with these two. She also wondered if she should be worried at how quickly she became comfortable. Because eventually she'd have to leave. Eventually, she'll have to go back.  
______________________________________________________

"Yang, are you serious?"

"C'mon Weiss, look at her! Blake, do the thing!"

Blake would sigh if she could. Yesterday after work, Yang insisted on teaching her tricks. Ones normal people wouldn't think a cat could learn in such a short time, but Yang was lucky Blake wasn't a normal cat. She followed the cue, making sure to look Weiss in the eyes as she tilted her head at just the right angle, and gave what Yang had dubbed her "cat call." Insert eye roll.

"You expect me to just help after you made a stupid desicion to pick this--" Weiss's glare was quickly crumbling, "--fuzzy ball of adorableness whom I'd kill for off the streets?"

"Yes."

Blake walked over to rub against Weiss's legs, and for good measure, purred. That sealed it. Weiss picked her up, doting on her immediately with absolutely wonderful ear scratches, "You're far too cute for that brute."

Yang watched her friend with a grin, "Is that a yes?"

"I hate you."

"I'll take that as a yes, looks like I didn't have to have Ruby seduce you."

"I suppose..." Weiss answered, but it was then she actually processed what Yang had said, "...wait, the hell did you just say Xiao Long?!"

"Busted, Blake, get Ruby! I need to find cover!" She shouted, running down the nearest hallway.

Even furious, Weiss gently set her down, "I'm sorry Blake, I must go kill your owner. But I'll help take care of you when she's gone." And with that, she persisted down the same hall. Screaming and thumps followed soon afterwards, even the sound of shattering glass. Ruby ran out the bathroom in the middle of brushing her teeth to attempt to stop the chaos. It only caused more screaming.

In such a short time, Blake found she couldn't see herself leaving.  
______________________________________________________

Weeks quickly passed, Blake can officially say she was spoiled. Mostly because of Weiss, who insisted on doing as much. Though today was one of the rare days when it was just her and Yang. On these days, Yang liked to talk to her. Well, as best as she could anyway, since she couldn't speak like this. They were on the couch, she was curled up on the blondes side as the tv played in the background.

"I can't believe they finally stopped dancing around eachother." Yang began suddenly. Ah, here it comes. "I mean, those two have known eachother for years, had feelings for one another nearly as long, and it's finally leading to something besides sexual tension. An actual date, way to go Rubes for asking."

Even if she wasn't here as long, Blake definitely agreed.

"Everything's been going good since you've come around, black cats mean bad luck? What a lie." Yang sighed, starting to look oddly forlorn. She'd never seen that on her before. It was...worrying. "So why, with all things looking up, am I...alone? Not like, I have nobody alone. I'm just...I feel like a third wheel to Ruby and Weiss, ya know? I love them both to death, but I've got just about no one around like that. I mean, I have friends...ugh. I'm rambling like Ruby right now." She laid down, Blake quickly adjusted to snuggle against the blonde's stomach. "I want a relationship basically. Would you call that sad or desperate?"

' Of course not. ' Is what she wanted to say. ' Everyone wants to be loved. '

"Oh well. At least I've got you..." Yang yawned. "Nap time it is. Watch the house while I shut off for an hour, m'kay?"

Blake watched her slip into unconsciousness, an idea forming in her head. Was staying here worth leaving the old place she once called home? Perhaps she could find a better way to go about her goals then her...now decidedly former...fellows. And maybe she could get the help of these three. Strangely enough, she felt as if that was a possibility. Ask her a week before, and she'd say there was no chance in hell.

' I've decided...Yang will see my other form when she wakes up. '  
______________________________________________________

Yang awoke with a stretch. The house wasn't on fire yet...there was the distinct feeling of something. Something was different. Off? She sat up, eyes scanning over the livingroom. Nope. So, she laid back down, guess there's nothing wrong--

"Hello."

Yang's neck might as well have snapped with how fast she turned to face next to her. Her jaw dropped. There was a person in her home, a stranger. ' A hot stranger...wait, no, don't get distracted! '

"Hey yourself...what are you doing in my home?" It was weird how calm she felt, especially since this person may be some kind of serial killer. A pretty serial killer, at least.

Something atop the strangerd head moved, originally she thought it was a bow but it was...cat ears.

' Oh. What did I take before dozing off? Jeez. Hang on, this could be a dream. '

"My name is Blake Belladonna, cat Faunus, which normally remain hidden from humans. But I like you, so I've decided to show myself to you. Sorry, I had to take some of your clothes." Blake got out faster then she intended, but at least she got it out. Honestly, she was nervous. It was absolutely taboo to reveal your true nature unless you planned to kill a target.

Meanwhile Yang tried to convince herself that everything going on right now was a dream. A weird dream involving a hot stranger that shares the same first name of her cat. Okay, convincing herself wasn't really working out so well. It just made it confusing. "Prove it. Prove you're not some hallucination or dream."

Blake thought for a moment, "I could pinch you."

"That a threat or a promise?"

Blake gave her a deadpanned stare. "Both, if you want to be like that."

Yang held up her hands, "Hey now, I'm just trying to cope with the fact that either this is a dream or I'm about to be murdered. Well, good luck with the second option."

"Fair...I can prove I'm real. And I'm not some killer."

"How?"

Almost as if the universe itself planned this, the front door opened, "Yang, we're back--who the heck is that and why do they have cat ears?!"

"Ruby, stop yelling--oh what the fuck?!"

"I know, right?!"

Blake shrugged, "That's how."

' Oh, what have I gotten myself into...it better be worth it. '


End file.
